


watchin' u

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти наблюдает за Молли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watchin' u

Джим смотрит на экран монитора. Маленькая беспроводная веб-камера с автономным блоком питания, вмонтированная в голову странного клоуна, выдает изображение скромной девичьей спальни. Монохромная картинка размером 720 на 576.

Дьявольски болит правая рука: он едва может пошевелить пальцами, но все это - незначительные мелочи. Всего лишь досадные недоразумения. За удовольствие нужно платить, не так ли? Даже забавно, когда игра выходит из-под контроля. 

Джим Мориарти, везучий сукин сын, ты родился в рубашке.

Он никогда не любил этого клоуна, его кривую ухмылку и соломенные волосы. В отличие от Молли, которая питала к этой старой тряпичной кукле необъяснимую привязанность, Джиму всегда казалось, что пластмассовые антрацитовые глаза-бусинки и разрисованный красный рот просто насмехаются над ним.

Теперь от него хотя бы есть практическая польза.

На самом деле клоунов должно бояться: никогда не угадаешь, что скрывается за их улыбкой,- кому как не Джиму это знать.

Шут. Фигляр. Паяц. 

Мориарти пристально смотрит на монитор. Он замечает, как открывается дверь, и девушка медленно, входит в комнату, как она замирает, стискивая дверную ручку, как вздрагивают ее плечи, как падает на пол сумочка...

Джим вспоминает, что Молли все время в ней что-то искала: то ключи, то телефон, то губную помаду. 

Джим вспоминает закушенную губу и смущенную улыбку. 

Такая хрупкая и нескладная.

Ужасно неудобно набирать сообщение одной рукой, особенно если она левая. Все дела он оставит на завтра. А сегодня отдаст всего одно распоряжение: кто бы ни решил обидеть его девочку – он сполна за это заплатит.

_Ничего не бойся, крошка. Папочка с тобой._


End file.
